


i will love you (a million different ways)

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, F/F, and 1time she says it, and I actually loved it, and styles, i tried changing perspectives, it’s 5 times Gina shows Rosa she’s loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: five times Gina shows Rosa she’s loved by her and one time she says it





	i will love you (a million different ways)

**Author's Note:**

> it’s pretty different to how I normally write but I’m stuck at my friend’s work and it’s late so I started experimenting — hope you enjoy

i. it’s a day like every other. you do your work and read your files and follow up on clues and you tease your friends and arrest a perp. you threaten a perp to get an answer out of them as well. it’s a day like every other. when you finally leave it’s already seven pm and all you want is to get home and shower and quite frankly just fall into bed and sleep. when you step out of the precinct door you meet the eyes of your girlfriend waiting just for you. she’s handing you a hot cup of herbal tea and you recognize the leather jacket she’s wearing. you can’t help but point it out immediately after you kiss. she just shrugs. you know you won’t get it back. it looks better on her anyway. 

ii. as soon as you step through the front door you know something is different. in reality there is nothing wrong but it’s a hunch. and your hunches are rarely wrong. you shake the feeling and go into the kitchen to pour yourself a drink and remember you still have to do the dishes. but you don’t because they’re all clean and sorted away. you turn around and look at your girlfriend questioningly. you ask her if she’s done them and she nods. you both hate doing them but she gladly took that burden upon her so you wouldn’t have to do it. 

iii. you move into the living room and sit on the couch next to each other. a film is running in the background but you’re wandering your own mind. you don’t feel like talking and your girlfriend understands. instead she pulls you closer until your head lands on a pillow in her lap and her hand tangles in your hair. her fingertips lightly scratch your scalp every now and again. 

iv. you feel warm and fuzzy and remember kissing her for the first time. she smiled at you from across her desk and you started blushing so furiously that you had to look away. she cheekily put her tongue between her teeth and scrunched her face up when you dared to look again. and then she got up and you followed mindlessly into your shared secret bathroom. and then she pushed you to the wall and gazed into your eyes and to your lips. and your eyes and lips and eyes and lips eyes lips. and then she kissed you and you never understood the deal about seeing fireworks when you kiss for the first time. until then. because suddenly you understood. when you broke apart to breathe again she tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and took your hand and you went back to your desks. — slowly you’re falling asleep. 

v. you wake up a short while later and feel the headache overcoming you immediately. the fingers are still dancing around your scalp and slowly you’re pushing the hand away. shortly after your girlfriend gets up carefully. she returns and kneels in front of you with a glass of water in one and painkillers in the other hand. she helps you up and after you swallow the medication she helps you into bed. 

vi. right before you fall asleep your girlfriend gazes intently into your eyes. you ask what’s wrong and she tells you that she loves you.


End file.
